Forever Young
by RoUsEcUlLeN
Summary: Bella es la hermana de Edward pero...¿que pasara cuando descubran que es imposible controlar lo que sienten el uno por el otro?.
1. Chapter 1

Forever Young

Capitulo 1

POV Bella

Bien,aqui vamos el profesor empieza a explicar la clase y yo me pierdo en mis pensamientos si ves lo dije ya estoy perdida en ellas pero ya que se puede hacer el tema de hoy es ¿por que demonios todos creen que debo ser feliz solo por salir con Jacob Black? ¡a ya se! porque supuestamente es el chico mas guapo y popular de la escuela ¡ja! que buena escusa ¿no? pues si supieran lo que e tenido que soportar por culpa de ese imbecil desde la infidelidad hasta los golpes ¡si claro que debo ser feliz por eso! imbesiles que creen todo lo que se aparenta-Mierda-susurre cuando el timbre para el almuerzo sono ¿tan rapido habia pasado la clase?

-Bueno, chicos recuerden traer la practica para la proxima clase que no se les olvide-el maestro empeso a guardar sus cosas ¡¿que maldita practica? empese a guardar mis cosas cuando Alice se paro a mi lado

-¡rapido quiero ver a jazz!-me grito esa pequeña chica pero a la cual amaba mi hermanita aunque teniamos la misma edad eramos hermanas adoptivas yo era la adoptada mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia 14 y quede huerfana luego de un mes los Cullen me adoptaron y me han estado criando como a su hija son una hermosa familia el unico problema era Edward Cullen mi her...hermano mayor daria lo que fuera porque no fuese asi me levante de mi asiento despues de que alice me mirara con cara ¡Mueve el culo hermana! bueno como decia o mas bien pensaba Edward bueno el era mi hermano aparte de Emmett siempre estube enamorada de el desde que lo vi algo se ensendio en mi no es como que el no sienta lo mismo la verdad emos tenido varios encuentros como aquella ves en la cocina

FlashBack:

_Edward me tomo por la cintura y me alzo hasta subirme en la meseta de la cocina yo enseguida rodee su cintura con mis piernas mientras el me seguia besando luego el beso se convirtio en una lucha por saber quien tenia el control edward metio sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta y empezo a acariciar mis cenos con sus manos._

_Saco mi camiseta y mi sosten luego dirigio su boca a uno de mis cenos y empezo a jugar con mi peson mientras que con la mano le daba atencion al otro yo por mi parte enrede mis manos en su cabello atrayendolo mas a mi enserio se sentia asombroso _

_-¡¿QUE MIERDA ESTAN HACIENDO?-Edward se separo rapidamente y se puso delante de mi alice estaba perpleja yo empece a vestirme cuando estuve lista Edward se quito y se dirigio hacia Alice_

_-Esto nunca paso ¿entendiste?-Alice asintio y el salio de la cocina perdiendose en las escalera._

Fin del FlaschBack

-Bella!-alice ajitaba su mano frente mi cara tratando de llamar mi atencion

-¿Eh que... que me decias?-dije tratando de volver a la tierra enserio tenia que dejar de hacer eso

-Pues te decia que...-alice dejo de hablar-Edward a las una en punto-mire hacia donde lo hacia ella y efectivamente ai estaba Edward hablando con los chicos Jasper,Emmett y Rosalie eran hermanos llegaron hace un año a la escuela y el 3er mes encontre a Jasper y Alice besandose y a Emmett y Rosalie pues... en lo suyo alice sabia completamente todo lo Edward bueno...tuve que esplicarselo despues de lo de la cocina no es normal que te de un ataque de pasion con tu hermano en la cocina o ¿si? pues claro que no lamentablemente.

Alice corrio literalmente hacia Jasper y le dio un enorme beso yo en cambio llegue algunos segundos despues ya que me propuse caminar como una persona normal cuando llegue salude a todos con beso en la mejilla menos a Edward el cual no pretendia saludar pero en cambio este me halo por el brazo y me abrazo provocando que miles de emociones recorieran mi cuerpo claro que los chicos,menos Alice claro, no lo encontraron estraño ya que pues eramos hermanos lamentablemente.

-Y aqui vamos...-dijo edward cuando los chicos se sentraron en su propio mundo,como siempre,y empezaron a besarse Dios...¿es que no necesitan oxigeno o que?-olle Bella-demonios me esta hablando-quieres...quieres ir a otro lado-yo asenti no se porque mierda lo ise pero me fui con el ibamos caminando cuando nos detuvimos en el closet del servicio Edward abrio la puerta y despues de asegurarse que nadie lo estaba viendo me halo del brazo y cerro la puerta con seguro

-Que demo...-no pude completar mi frase porque Edward estampo sus labios con los mios y otra ves los escalofrios.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-Que demo...-no pude completar mi frase porque Edward estampo sus labios con los míos y otra vez los escalofríos.

Edward me tomo por la cintura acercándome más a él, mientras sus labios seguían moviéndose contra los míos miles de emociones abordaban mi cuerpo y mi mente nos separamos cuando necesitamos aire pero no fue un simple beso Edward quería mas al parecer, empezó a besar mi cuello mientras deslizaba sus manos por mi cuerpo acariciándome suavemente sus besos fueron subiendo hasta encontrarse con mi boca otra vez mierda esto estaba mal muy mal tenía que pararlo. Claro que sería más fácil si mis estúpidos labios dejaran de responder a sus besos y si mi lengua dejara de moverse al compas de la suya pero es que se me era imposible parar Edward Cullen tenía una maldita droga en los labios porque me sentía adicta a ellos en estos momentos.

Edward se separo y se me quedo mirando sonrió curvando sus labios ¡mierda! me encantaba cuando hacia eso.

-veo que aun no lo superas hermanita-¡¿Que demonios?

-no creo que tu si ¿o me equivoco Edward?-el sonrió ante mi pregunta y negó con la cabeza aunque no pude descifrar si lo hacía contestando mi pregunta o si simplemente se burlaba de mi-¿que? apuesto a que tengo razón ¿no?

-Pues si,si la tienes pero que podemos hacer somos hermanos esto es...

-¿incesto?

-yo diría pecado pero puede que funcione...¿y por qué me quieres hacer sufrir?-dijo mirándome de arriba abajo para luego morder su labio inferior

-¿De qué hablas?

-De lo que llevas puesto hermana-Como odiaba que me dijera hermana pero...¿que problema tiene lo que llevo puesto?.Tenía unos shorts de jeans con una blusa de tirantes celeste un abrigo gris y unas bailarinas negras

-Primero no me digas hermana que sabes que lo odio y tu también lo odias, ¿no es cierto? Eddie-hice un puño en su camiseta y lo acerque a mi hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron

-Bella por Dios es nuestra realidad y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo y lo sabes

-Si lo sé y por favor cállate no quiero hablar más del tema...-baje la cabeza pero Edward levanto mi mentón haciendo que lo mirara estaba reprimiendo las lagrimas que luchaban por salir, enserio odiaba ser su hermana

-Bella...

-De...déjalo Edward tienes razón soy tu he...hermana y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo

-Bella...no era mi intención sabes que yo también odio nuestra realidad solo estaba bromeando-me sonrió y yo trate de hacerlo también aunque no es como que me sintiera bien realmente me dolía ser pues...eso-anda vámonos antes de que Jacob nos encuentre aquí y piense mal

-¿Ósea que tomar a tu hermana encerrarla contigo en el armario de limpieza del escuela besarla hasta dejarla caliente, no es algo malo?-el sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-con que caliente ¿eh?-se acerco a mi hasta dejarme entre su cuerpo y la pared puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura asta entrarlas en mi bolsillo trasero-¿enserio estas caliente por mi?

-si...pero no te vayas a sentir orgulloso solo es que hace mas de una semana que no tengo sexo y estoy demasiado sensible es todo Edward-¡Mentirosa! algún día me castigarían por ser una claro que hace mas de una semana que no tenia sexo hace 18 años que no tengo sexo porque soy virgen.

-Pobre Bella...¿y no se supone que Jacob es tu novio y debería satisfacer tus necesidades?

-Touche...pues no lo quiero hacer con él y punto-Edward iba a responder cuando empezaron a tratar de abrir la puerta ambos miramos el manubrio y luego nos miramos a los ojos de esta sí que no salíamos vivos o al menos no ilesos...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Edward me miro asustado no era para menos yo también lo de mover el manubrio de la puerta por unos segundos pero no pude cantar ni la Vde victoria porque en ese mismo instante abrieron la puerta era el conserger nos miro estraño pero luego negó con la cabeza

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?-Edward y yo nos miramos bueno no se el pero si no fuera porque es mi vida sabria exactamente lo que estábamos haciendo aquí aunque esa no es la realidad todo apunta a eso:Edward tan cerca con sus manos en mi trasero y yo con cara de ¡mierda lo acabas de joder todo!-saben que no me interesa pero tendre que decirle al director Alex sobre su comportamiento-Edward y yo asentimos de mala gana el conserje nos dejo salir y entonces todas,absolutamentes todas,las miradas se concentraron en nosotros Edward entrelazo su mano con la mia imagino para que supiera que el estaba allí ya que solo quería salir corriendo además esto no era malo somos hermanos no enemigos podemos tomarnos las manos.

Llegamos a donde los chicos y tocaron el timbre para clases cada quien fue a su aula y genial ¡quimica! Tenia química con Edward y el im… al salón con mucho pesar a puesto a que Jacob ya se había enterado de la pequeña escenita de esta si que no me salvaba.

Camine a mi asiento justo delante de Edward el se acerco a mi oído y me dijo que ya Jacob le había echo una pequeña broma por lo de decir eso llego Jacob que le dio una mirada asesina a Edward el cual se alejo de mi para no tener que aguantar a Jake y sus bromas pesadas.

-Hola cariño-se sento a mi lado rodeo mi cintura y me beso pero antes de romper el beso mordió mi labio inferior causando un pequeño razguño en este

-Mierda Jake ten mas cuidado-dije sobando mis labios que ilusa que era Jacob jamás podría cambiar y bien que lo sabia

-Be…-Jake dejo de hablar cuando las bocinas sonaron anunciando que el director nos quería ver a mi y a Edward en su oficina.¡Mierda!.Jake sonrio y el profesor nos indico que podíamos ir Edward y yo tomamos todo y salimos en completo silencio mientras todos se burlaban.

Entramos a la oficina del director el cual nos esperaba sentado en su silla detraz de su escritorio con un claro aire de superioridad el director nos invito a sentarnos Edward suspiro y el director empezó a hablar:

-E oído hablar de que los encontraron solos en el armario de limpieza demasiado juntos para mi gusto y encerrados ¿quisieran explicarme que sucedió?

-Pues…-dije mientras desarrollaba una idea en mi cabeza

-estabamos buscando algo y nos quedamos encerrados-dijo Edward totalmente serio si que sabia mentir hasta yo me lo crei


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

-¿y estaban tan cerca por que…?

-pues…Bella…-me miro y luego volvió a mirar al director-ella…no creo que sea de su incunbensia saber simplemente la estaba consolando eso es todo además somos…hermanos-trague en seco al escuchar esas palabras-podemos abrazarnos ¿que tiene eso de malo?-el director nos miro a cada uno y luego asentio

-bueno…pueden retirarse gracias por todo…-Edward y yo asentimos y salimos luego tocaron para salir de clases enseguida vi a Alice que corrió como loca hacia mi me tomo del brazo y me halo para irnos a otra parte Edward ignoro aquel movimiento y siguió caminando asta donde los chicos Alice y yo fuimos asta afuera donde paramos de caminar

-¿Me explicaras que paso?-dijo cruzándose de brazos yo suspire e iva a explicarle cuando llego Jacob y nos interrumpió.

-Amor…Alice…¿Qué te dijo el director?-claro era imposible que viniera a ver como me sentía con todas las burlas no quería saber lo que me dijo el director maldito egoísta de mierda-¿sabes?...ire hoy a tu casa te llevare y me explicas cuando lleguemos asi es mas comodo para ti-como si yo le importara…

-Bueno…bells hablamos en la casa…adiós Jake-alice se despidió con la mano y entonces se fue.

-Bueno cariño vámonos…-Jacob me tomo del brazo y entrelazo su mano con la mia y empezó a caminar por lo cual tuve que hacerlo tambié asta su auto nuevo un ferrari's california plateado si que era bello.

Llegamos a casa en menos de media hora solo hisimos entrar para saber que me esperaría un gran y Alice estaban en un sillón junto con Emmett y Rosalie Edward estaba en un sillón de dos y en otro se encontraban Esme y Carlisle

-Bella querida necesitamos hablar sobre un tema ocurrido en la escuela-dijo esme muy calmada mire a Edward y pude notar su cara de fustracion respire profundo y camine hasta el sillón en donde estaba Edward y me sente a su lado Jacob se sento en medio de los chicos Carlisle respiro para luego hablar

-Bien nos an llamado de la escuela y nos contaron que al parecer los encontraron solos en un armario de limpieza a una distancia no muy razonable y solos…¿pueden explicarnos que fue lo que sucedió realmente?

-Bella y yo teníamos un proyecto de química,y necesitábamos algunos químicos de limpieza para el proyecto y fuimos a buscarlos pero luego se cerro la puerta y nos quedamos encerrados Bella empezó a llorar y yo pues trate de consolarla por eso era la ´´distancia no razonable´´ porque la estaba abrazando eso es todo-carlisle me miro y luego a Edward.

-¿Es eso cierto Bella?-dijo esme mirándome con tranquilidad demonios yo no se mentir ni un poco asentí con la cabeza-pues…creo que no ay porque hablar mas del tema ya todos pueden ir a sus cuartos su padre y yo iremos a trabajar pórtense bien niños

-Si mami-dijo alice sonriendo Esme sonrio también y salieron por la puerta.


End file.
